


Baka Valkyr

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2021 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Stupification, brain play, magical girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A serious magical girl catches a tricky nemesis and has her dead to rights. Maybe if she bothered lighting up, she would've realized that the tables were about to turn.
Series: Poll Stories 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103759
Kudos: 6





	Baka Valkyr

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 5.

“It’s over, Hel Loki. Stand down, unless you want to face death itself.”

A magical girl, clad in armor from head to toe and wielding the power of ice as well as the chill of death, Nifl Valkyr, was currently pointing a spear at one of the thorns in her and her friends’ sides. One of the trickiest forces from Hel itself, the trickster known as Hel Loki.

“You’re as much fun as ice itself, Niffy. Can’t you take a joke? Smile a little? I’m sure Muspy and the others would love to see you enjoying life, instead of treating it all like some sort of overly elaborate chore.” Loki whined, trying to push the tip of that weapon away from the path of her throat. She had only just gotten her makeup on, and colored her hair in as many different shades of white and black as she could, but here she was, facing down death itself.

Nifl narrowed her eyes as she used a bit of her power to freeze the jester-like girl’s fingers to the tip of her weapon. “Sit still, Hel-Spawn.” She muttered, not in the mood for her antics. Not for hers, nor her allies.

“Oh, now you’re just being petty. You could’ve just slapped me with it, but you have to go and do that? Now I can’t even use my hands for a trick!” The black-and-white haired jester-like girl cried out, as she pouted so much that you’d almost see the frown poking its way off her face.

The heroic and armored girl narrowed her eyes further, turning them into a proper glare. “If you keep talking, I’ll freeze your lips shut and make sure they won’t come apart.”

“Frightening! But I have a better idea.” Loki giggled. This really was nothing special. Especially not when she had one or two or five different tricks up her sleeve. “So, how’re you gonna freeze these cute and adorable lips? Gonna put your spear up to them? Gonna-”

*SNAP*

Nifl snapped her fingers, and the moisture on the Hel-Spawn’s lips immediately froze upon making contact with the other lip. Causing her to shut her yap much faster than anticipated. “There. Peace and quiet.”

The jester’s primary weapon was her mouth. So by sealing it, she wouldn’t be able to use any of her runes or any of her devious tricks. Now all she had to do was bring her back to the other Valkyrs, and then they’d find a way to deal with her…

Loki would pout if she still had control over lips. Not that she needed it, but she loved to visualize her own emotions. But hey, it meant that this next part was going to be easier than ever.

Nifl approached the jester, expecting her to give in and accept her defeat now that she had no way of defending herself. She couldn't do anything. How would she defend herself with her hands frozen and with her lips in the same condition?

Why, it was simple. The black-and-white jester would force her head forward as soon as the Valkyr got too close, causing their lips to be joined together as the instant-freeze spell that had been applied to the former’s lips quickly worked on the latter’s moist lips.

If Loki could giggle, she would. Especially since she now had control over the situation again. And what better way to deal with her, than to make sure that she suffered for what she had just done?

Nifl couldn’t react in time, her world spinning around her as she was lifted into the air. Then it inverted, before the earth itself came crashing down on her head..!

*CRACK*

The connection between their lips was broken, courtesy of one brutal case of percussive maneuvers. And one very extreme lip-based suplex.

“Aaaahhh… Much better.” Loki giggled, smacking her lips together to enjoy the sensation of speaking once more. All while turning around to face the girl that had tried to stop her…

Valkyr Nifl. The one who wielded ice against the enemies of the world. The one who was supposed to chill enemies to absolute zero and make them face their maker. The one who had dared to keep getting in her way every time she tried to have fun…

Was currently completely dizzified, the chickens of confusion twirling around her partly-buried head. Courtesy of that massive impact that was sure to shatter any and all resistance up in that big stupid head of hers.

“Serves you right for being a bitch and a half, Niffy. Now you’re going to be much nicer. And a loooot funner to play with too.” Loki rubbed her hands together as she grabbed her enemy and yanked her out of the ground, ice around the hole giving way thanks to the jester’s hidden strength…

Once the icy heroine had been propped up, her head still surrounded by the swirly and almost cartoonish chickens that emphasized her dizziness, the Hel-Spawn could go to work. After all, that confused head was a perfect canvas for a cheeky and tricky girl like her.

She didn’t hesitate. She stuck her hands straight into that head, squeezing her hands around that pink bean and giving it all the massaging it might need. She needed to make sure that all the bad stuff pushed out and the good stuff stayed in.

Nifl let out a powerful moan, her thoughts drooling out of her mouth the more they were stimulated. First came all of that aggressive behavior, drooling down her chin and out her thighs at the same time. The second part was important, because her enemy wanted to make sure that she associated pleasure with anything but aggressive stuff.

“Wow, Niffy, you’ve got so much icky stupid stuff in here. Like, whoo. Why would you even need that kinda junk? Like, there’s a bunch of lovey dovey nonsense in here, and a whoooole bunch of crud that you’d never need.” Loki complained as she kept on squeezing her hands around that pink bean of a brain, squeezing it down with every moment that went by.

The Valkyr let out moan after moan, proverbial brain matter leaking out of both her holes. Her mind and her brain was literally draining out of her, and she couldn’t do a thing to stop it. In fact, the emptiness inside her head was starting to feel good. Even if she could move and punch the jester who was behind all of this, it’d be really hard to deny that she wasn’t enjoying this on some strange level.

Nifl let out another moan as her brain was suddenly spun around, the poor thing doing its best to be connected to her head as it spun and spun. Her thoughts were all over the place. Pieces of one thought were being strung together with another, making it even harder to distinguish what was what. She needed help to make any sort of sense inside her head, and that was if she could ever have a coherent thought again…

It wasn’t just her head that was gettin all confused. Her expression showed off just how little was left up there. Her jaw was hanging down, her tongue was lulling out of her mouth, her eyes were either spinning or crossed from one moment to the next, and a couple of slaps to the face wouldn’t cause a reaction until the fifth or so…

Something that Loki demonstrated as she gave the girl a couple dozen slaps to the face, having finished her work inside that brain of hers. It was well and thoroughly and permanently dizzified, so there wasn’t going to be a problem with her having bad thoughts or anything.

“Wakey wakey, Niffy! Time to wake up and smell the roses! Or me, I’m pretty sure I smell better than the roses.” The jester giggled, slapping her hand back and forth until the girl finally tried to react. Before then slapping her a few extra times after that, just to bully her.

‘Niffy’ blinked as she got slapped over and over, trying to speak up several times only to be cut off by the hand hitting her cheek. Only after the jester finally stopped did she realize it was time to speak. “Hey! That’s mean!”

“Of course it is.” Loki giggled, as she squeezed those big dumb cheeks, puckering the icy armored girl’s lips in the process. “But that’s good, because you’re mean too. You’re a mean idiot, listening to what gets said and doing what you’re told. Isn’t that right, Niffy?”

The girl blinked a couple of times, her thoughts still swirling around in her head. She couldn’t really process what she had been told, until the jester reached her way into her head and stopped the thoughts she implanted within the girl’s head from spinning. Y’know, to make her more agreeable.

“Yeah! That’s right! I’m the biggest, meanest girl ever!” Niffy cried out like a tried and true idiot, despite her normally serious look. “And I’m gonna be super, duper mean! Like, uh…” And not even a second later, after she tried to think on her own, the drool started running down her chin…

Loki laughed. Oh, it was so fun seeing one of her mortal enemies being this absolutely goddamn dumb. It was the bees knees. “You’re gonna make sure that the Valkyr cry from all the bad stuff you’re gonna do, Niffy.” She said, putting another helpful thought inside the stupid girl’s head. Just to speed things along.

“Yeah! I’m gonna beat them up and steal their stuff and make ‘em cry!” The idiotic former Valkyr cried out, only for her eyes to light up ever slightly. “But wait… Aren’t I a Valkyr?” She asked, part of her mind seemingly slowing down as she tried to resist the permanent tornado her thoughts were stuck in.

The jester giggled. “Hey, Niffy? Snap your fingers.” Was all that she had to say. The idiot would do the rest.

Niffy nodded and snapped her fingers, only to drool as she didn’t realize what she just froze over. But the ice slowly pouring out her ears made it really easy to guess. This way, there’d be no chance of her ever recovering from her newfound stupidity…

“Oh, you’re just the best little Hel-Spawn, Niffy. In fact, that’s your name! The name you’ve always had. Hel-Spawn, Niffy! Or, Hel Niffy if you prefer.” Loki chimed as she wrapped her arms around her icy friend, patting her on the back like she hadn’t just convinced her to snap-freeze her own brain…

Hel Niffy nodded rapidly, accepting this moniker as she giggled like the ditz that she had become. “You always say the best things, uhhhh…” She paused, not remembering the name of her former mortal enemy. Because that had been spun out of her name, of course.

“Loki. Hel Loki. Or, if you wanna be a real good girl who knows just how important I am, you can call me Big Sis Loki. It’d make me all blushy and cute and stuff.” The wicked jester giggled, feeding her more and more lies with every passing moment.

The idiot nodded and wrapped her arms around her jester sister. “Big Sis Loki! You’re the best of the best of the best!” The idiot giggled, not realizing that she was freezing the two of them. She was nowhere near the brightest at this point, so accidentally using her powers like this was a given.

Loki ignored it by clicking her tongue, causing her to disappear and reappear behind her ‘little sister’. Alright, Niffy. Your Big Sis wants you to do a little something. Go grab one of the Valkyrs, play a little with her, and set her up so I can deal with her. Got it?”

“Ooo, play time! I gotcha, Big Sis Loki!” Niffy cried out with a bright and huge smile on her face, running off… and tripping several times in the process, courtesy of the ice forming underneath her feet.

It’d sure take a while, but she’d finish that task eventually. And until then, Her Big Sis would watch over her, blessing her from afar…

And laughing at just how idiotic she had become, loving every second that Niffy unintentionally humiliated herself...


End file.
